Selalu Bersama
by Aqua Freeze
Summary: Kaiba terlalu sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya di Kaiba Corporation sampai-sampai melupakan hal-hal penting dalam hidupnya…


Title : Selalu Bersama

Author : Aqua Freeze

Fandom : Yu-Gi-Oh!

Character : Seto Kaiba

Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh! bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya untuk dibikin fanfic…

Summary : Kaiba terlalu sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya di Kaiba Corporation sampai-sampai melupakan hal-hal penting dalam hidupnya…

**Selalu Bersama**

Aku menatap langit dari balik jendela ruanganku. Pikiranku melayang, mengingat semua yang telah kulami. Dulu,aku sering mengikuti turnamen duel monster dan bertemu lawan-lawan yang kuat. Menyenangkan sekali bisa duel monster melawan mereka. Tapi sekarang…

"Maaf,Tuan Seto, mohon anda segera datang ke ruang rapat. Semua sudah menunggu."

Suara itu menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Baik,aku akan ke sana sekarang," kataku.

Inilah kehidupanku sekarang. Seto Kaiba,direktur utama sekaligus pemilik dari Kaiba Corporation. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku menyerahkan pekerjaan kepada anak buahku dan pergi keliling dunia untuk mengikuti turnamen duel monster seperti dulu, tapi hal itu tidak kulakukan. Bagaimanapun juga, perusahaan ini adalah tanggung jawabku. Karena itu aku tidak akan meninggalkan tugas-tugasku di sini dan pergi bersenang-senang.

ooo

'Rapat hari ini melelahkan sekali,' pikirku sambil berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Kakak,apa kau di dalam?" suara Mokuba,adikku, dari luar kamar membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk tidur.

"! Apa kau datang untuk menantangku duel monster lagi?"

"Tidak. Saat ini aku belum cukup kuat untuk bisa mengalahkan kakak," Mokuba tersenyum.

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Aku cuma ingin mengantarkan kartu-kartu monster milik kakak. Kemarin ketinggalan di kamarku," kata Mokuba sambil menyerahkan koper berisi kartu padaku.

"Maaf ya,Mokuba,kemarin kakak tidak bisa menyelesaikan duel monster denganmu karena ada kunjungan mendadak dari perusahaan lain. Lain kali…"

"Tidak tahu kakak sibuk. Lagipula kalau duel monster kemarin dilanjutkan,aku pasti kalah seperti biasanya! Haha…"

"Kakak janji,lain kali kita akan berduel tanpa ada gangguan. Saat itu tiba,kakak ingin kau sudah bertambah kuat!" kataku sambil mengelus rambut adikku.

"Iya. Aku akan bertambah kuat dan mengalahkan kakak! Ya sudah, aku akan kembali ke kamarku sekarang. Selamat malam,kakak!"

"Selamat malam,Mokuba."

'Apa aku terlalu mementingkan pekerjaan sampai-sampai tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain? Hal paling berharga dalam hidupku,Mokuba dan duel monster,' pikirku.

Aku mengambil setumpuk kartu dari koperku dan mulai melihatnya satu per satu sambil berbaring. Kartu sihir,kartu monster…dan Blue Eyes,kartu monster andalanku. Aku berhasil mengalahkan lawan-lawanku berkat kartu ini,Blue Eyes White Dragon. Ya,semua berkat Blue Eyes. Tapi,sudah lama sekali aku tidak melakukan duel monster yang serius melawan duelis kuat bersama Blue Eyes dan hanya membiarkan kartu monster itu berada di dalam koper. Maafkan aku,Blue Eyes…

ooo

'Di mana ini?' pikirku saat menyadari diriku tengah berada di hamparan padang pasir di malam hari. Di saat aku masih kebingungan,tiba-tiba…

"Tolong! Tolong aku!" teriak seorang gadis berambut panjang yang berlari ke arahku. Ia sedang dikejar dua orang pria yang dari penampilannya terlihat jahat. Aku menyuruh gadis bermata biru itu berlindung di belakangku sementara aku menghadapi kedua pria itu. Awalnya aku terdesak,tapi pada akhirnya aku bisa merebut senjata mereka dan berhasil memaksa mereka untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Terima kasih,kau sudah menyelamatkanku,"kata gadis berambut putih yang baru saja kuselamatkan.

"Sama-sama. Kenapa mereka mengejarmu?"

"Mereka adalah kawanan perompak yang menjarah harta benda di desaku. Mereka juga menyandera warga desa untuk dijual dan dijadikan budak. Aku berhasik kabur,tapi teman-temanku…" gadis itu menangis.

Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku, tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat orang-orang menderita.

"Kita hanya berdua,mustahil bisa mengusir kawanan perompak kalau hanya membebaskan warga desa yang disandera,kurasa kita bisa melakukannya diam-diam,"kataku menawarkan bantuan.

"Kau mau membantuku?"

"Ya."

"Terima kasih. Sebagai gantinya aku akan ikut denganmu ke manapun dan melakukan apapun yang kau perintahkan" gadis itu tersenyum dan entah kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar-debar. Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Jantungku pasti berdebar-debar karena aku habis bertarung melawan kedua orang jahat tadi. Ya,pasti karena itu!

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku tidak ingin memperbudak siapapun."

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik sekarang kita memikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa membebaskan teman-temanmu tanpa ketahuan."

Tengah malam kami mulai bergerak melalui jalan rahasia yang hanya diketahui gadis itu dan warga desa. Gadis itu membawaku ke sebuah rumah tempat orang-orang dikurung. Beruntung, kuncinya digantungkan di dekat pintu tanpa ada yang menjaga. Aku pun segera membuka pintu itu dan menyuruh orang-orang keluar.

"Awas!" Gadis itu melindungiku dari beberapa anak panah yang ditembakkan ke arahku. Akibatnya,tiga anak panah menancap di punggungnya. Ia pun roboh. Orang-orang yang tadi kami bebaskan sudah melarikan , kami berdua terkepung.

Untungnya bantuan dari desa lain segera datang sehingga aku bisa membawa gadis itu ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Darahnya keluar banyak sekali,membuat sebagian rambut putihnya berubah warna menjadi merah. Nafas gadis itu mulai melemah. Aku panik.

"Tolong! Dokter! Siapa pun! Tolong obati gadis ini!" teriakku meminta bantuan. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang datang menolong. Mereka terlalu sibuk melawan para perompak.

"Su…sudahlah…jangan…pedulikan aku…"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati!"

"Tidak apa…meski sekarang…aku mati,kita…"

"Sudah cukup! Jangan bicara lagi!"

"Kita…akan…bertemu lagi…dan aku…akan selalu…bersamamu,Seto…" Gadis itu tersenyum lalu menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

"Hei,jangan bercanda! Kau tidak boleh mati! Tidak…Tidaaaaak!"

ooo

"Tidaaaaak!" Aku membuka mataku ,melihat sekelilingku dan mulai mengumpulkan kesadaran.

'Ini di kamarku. Berarti tadi itu hanya mimpi. Tapi kenapa terasa begitu nyata? Bahkan air mataku sampai mengalir.' Aku mengusap air mata di wajahku dan mengingat-ingat kembali mimpiku tadi,terutama gadis berambut putih itu.

'Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu? Kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku, padahal aku belum menyebutkan namaku sebelumnya… Dan kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengannya? Matanya… mata biru itu… mungkinkah…'

"Blue Eyes!" Aku menoleh ke samping. Kartu-kartu berserakan. Semua dalam keadaan tertutup kecuali satu, Blue Eyes White Dragon. Aku mengambil kartu itu dan menatapnya.

"Gadis dalam mimpiku itu, kau kah itu, Blue Eyes?" kataku pada kartu monster yang sedang kupegang.

'Kita…akan…bertemu lagi…dan aku…akan selalu…bersamamu,Seto…' kata-kata terkhir gadis itu tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku.

"Mungkinkah mimpi itu masa lalu kita? Kalau memang benar,berarti sejak awal kita memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama ya!" Aku tersenyum. Ini hal yang jarang kulakukan. Tapi kali ini,untuk satu alasan, aku tersenyum di hadapan Blue Eyes.

ooo

Pagi ini juga aku menantang Mokuba untuk duel monster melawanku.

"Aku panggil Blue Eyes White Dragon dalam posisi siap menyerang!"

"Aaah,kakak curang! Baru saja dimulai sudah memanggil Blue Eyes!" Mokuba cemberut.

"Kenapa? Kau takut melawan Blue Eyes?"

"Tidak! Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah lagi dari kakak! Kata Mokuba penuh percaya diri.

"Bagus!" Aku tersenyum.

"Hari ini kakak kelihatan bahagia sekali. Ada apa?"

"Karena Blue Eyes."

"Ha?"

"Aku senang karena bisa berjuang bersama Blue Eyes di setiap duel."

'Kau juga senang kan,Blue Eyes?' kataku dalam hati sambil melihat naga putih bermata biru di depanku.

'Meski dalam wujud yang berbeda, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Mulai sekarang, kita akan selalu bersama.'

-END-

NOTES: Aku BINGUNG!

Aku BINGUNG karena aku belum nonton kisah Kaiba dan Blue Eyes yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku tertarik untuk menulis fanfic tentang mereka begitu tahu wujud lain dari Blue Eyes adalah gadis berambut putih.

Aku BINGUNG karena tidak tahu istilah-istilah dalam anime ini. Misal: istilah untuk menyebut pertarungan monster di anime ini… kerena aku lupa namanya,jadi aku menyebutnya "duel monster" di fanfic ini. Bener nggak ya?

Aku BINGUNG menuliskan perasaan Kaiba, soalnya aku nggak begitu suka sama chara 1 aku juga nggak tahu isi pikiran Kaiba tentang Blue Eyes yang sebenarnya.^^a

Aku BINGUNG menentukan genre untuk fanfic ini. Masa' iya, Romance? KaibaXBlue Eyes? _Muri da! _ Kalau mau romance, mendingan KaibaXYuugi… *_plak! _

Komentar/kritik/saran?


End file.
